Follow Your Heart
by Laredith
Summary: (Warning: If you don't like Mary-Sue's, don't read my story) All Boromir thought would happen when he arrived in Rivendell would be that his constant dream would be answered. He never thought he would fall in love with the most unlike person imaginable.
1. Author's Note

Here's a short little note:  
  
I hope you guys enjoy my story. This started out as a something for one of my friend, so if anything is wrong with it I'm very sorry.  
  
Flames will be used to light my dad's grill, but constructive criticism is welcome. Please R&R. 


	2. Prologue

~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I wish I did. The only character I own is Melanim. ~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Year 661 of the Third Age  
  
I am Melanim, second daughter of Elrond. My father is the lord of Rivendell, a beautiful haven of the elves just west of the Misty Mountains. I am the youngest of four children, of them being Elladan and Elrohir, my brothers, and my sister, Arwen Evenstar.  
  
I am still held as a child, for I am only 400 years of age, though I have gained the ability of horse riding and archery. My two brothers, when they are Rivendell, have begun to teach me swordplay.  
  
Concerning love, I fear I shall never marry an elf, for though I have many friends that are elven lads (one including the prince of Mirkwood), I feel that my destiny with love lies elsewhere.  
  
I feel as if something will happen in my life. I do not know what it is, but I feel like it will bring a great change in my life. For now, though, I will only have to follow my heart.  
  
This is my story.  
  
~*~ A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Prologue. My stories aren't the best, and I'm sorry if you don't like any of it. ~*~ 


	3. Chapter One: Memories of the Past

~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. But Melanim is my own character. ~*~  
  
Chapter One: Memories of the Past  
  
Year 3018 of Third Age  
  
Melanim took a deep breath, and pulled herself up into the tree branches. She loved to come here when she was in Rivendell and just listen to the sound of the nearby waterfalls.  
  
Melanim leaned against the trunk of the tree and shut her eyes. She remembered the day she left Rivendell. It was many, many years ago, but it seemed just like yesterday. She had begged her father, the Lord Elrond, to let her leave; telling him over and over again that she felt her destiny was elsewhere.  
  
But even after she had traveled to Lothlorien to live with her grandparents, she was up again, this time traveling to the Grey Havens. Then through the Wild, over the Misty Mountains, and even through the Dead Marshes with the Lord Estel.  
  
But she was back, now, though Melanim knew it wouldn't be long. She was beginning to grow restless; wishing for more adventures...  
  
Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats brought Melanim out of her dream. She leaned over and peered through her leafy shelter to watch as a horse and its rider raced past her.  
  
Because of the speed, Melanim could not tell who the rider was, but she wasn't dying to find out, either. Instead of going to see who it was, she leaned back against the tree and shut her eyes again, dreaming about her childhood pranks.  
  
. . . .  
  
Melanim and Arwen ducked behind a statue in their father's study. The two elven-children smiled at the little trap they had made for the wizard, Gandalf, and their father, Elrond.  
  
Arwen covered her mouth as not to laugh and looked at her sister, Melanim. "I cannot wait," she whispered, her blue eyes flashing with excitement. "This will be very funny."  
  
Melanim nodded, her golden hair bouncing on her head. "This shall be fun, sister," she whispered back. "Just wait, they should be in here any minute."  
  
True to her words, Elrond came into his study followed by Gandalf the Grey. The two men walked over to chairs near a window and sat down.  
  
When they did, though, they were met with a rather unpleasant surprise. Elrond jumped up, a look of surprised on his face. He looked down at his chair, and shook his head when he saw the puddle of water on his seat.  
  
"Melanim, Arwen," Elrond said, in a stern voice. "Come out now!"  
  
. . . .  
  
Melanim smiled, and opened her eyes. She noted the sinking sun and slowly jumped down from the tree. She gathered her skirts together and began the little walk to her father's house.  
  
When she arrived in Rivendell, she found the city quiet, as usual. She quickly made her way to her father's house and entered the cool building. The house was also quiet except for elves walking silently through the halls.  
  
Melanim noticed one particular elf, Hebrimbor, a good friend of hers, and raced over to him. "Hebrimbor!" she called.  
  
Hebrimbor turned and smiled when he saw her. "Mae govannen greetings, my lady," he said with a laugh. "What brings you back in such a rush, Melanim?"  
  
"Who was that rider that just came in?" Melanim asked.  
  
Hebrimbor's smile left his face and he shook his head. "It was your sister, Arwen," he replied. "She found Lord Estel and the halfling, Frodo, but he was sorely hurt."  
  
"Hurt?" Melanim questioned.  
  
"Wraiths, my lady," Hebrimbor replied.  
  
"Where is my father?"  
  
"Attending the halfling," the elf replied. "Why?"  
  
"I wish to see him," Melanim replied. "Where can I find him?"  
  
Hebrimbor pointed in the direction Melanim was to go. She quickly thanked him, and raced down the hall, her feet hardly making a sound.  
  
She found the room easily enough, for just as she rounded another corner, a door opened, and Elrond stepped out. Melanim stopped and studied her father's weary face.  
  
"Ada father?" Melanim asked, her voice filled with worry.  
  
Elrond looked up and smiled. "Melanim," he said happily, wrapping her in a warm embrace, "you returned."  
  
"Are you alright, Father?" Melan asked, as her father let go of her.  
  
"Yes, I am alright," Elrond replied.  
  
"And the halfling?" Melanim asked curiously.  
  
"Frodo should be fine," Elrond replied, weariness again spreading over his face.  
  
"And where is Arwen?" Melanim pressed.  
  
"Sitting with him," Elrond again replied. "You may go to her, but I advise you to remain quiet."  
  
Melanim thanked him and quietly pushed open the door. The room was bright with the light from the setting sun. In the middle of the room was a bed where a small figure lay, his face pale and lifeless. Arwen sat beside him, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
"Sister?" Melanim whispered softly.  
  
Arwen looked and smiled when she saw Melanim standing there.  
  
"Melanim," she said softly, "come sit beside me."  
  
Melanim knelt down beside her sister, and looked at the halfling. "Hebrimbor told me you found him with Aragorn," she said, studying Frodo's face. "Where was he when he was with Frodo?"  
  
Arwen shook here head and thought back. "Miles away from the River, but he should be here soon with the other halflings-"  
  
"Others?" Melanim interrupted.  
  
Arwen nodded. "Yes, Frodo and Aragorn were traveling with three other hobbits," she replied.  
  
Melanim nodded her head and fell silent. After a few minutes, she got up and laid a hand on Arwen's shoulder.  
  
"Go and rest, Arwen," she said softly. "I will look over Frodo."  
  
Arwen smiled gratefully. She thanked her sister and softly left the room, leaving her sister to sit by the lifeless hobbit's side.  
  
~*~ A/N: I hope you liked it. ~*~ 


End file.
